The Twilight Twenty Five Challenge: Round 5
by maxandmo
Summary: My entries for the Twilight Twenty-Five Challenge.  Drabbles of no more than 100 words or o/s of over 1,000 words using prompts.  To see the prompts: www dot thetwilight25 dot com
1. 8

The Twilight Twenty-Five thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: #8 Daydream

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s): E/B

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Thanks to twilly for pre-reading:)**

I sit in class listening to the professor drone on and on.

I hear not what he says, because my mind is yours.

Thinking. Daydreaming. Waiting.

Tonight you will be mine, and you don't even know it.

Tonight you will consume my body; you already have my soul.

Best friends who share everything.

Tonight, friends will become lovers.

I envision your hands on my body, caressing, needing and wanting.

Desire washes through my body.

Movement breaks me from my thoughts.

Class is over, and you're grabbing my hand.

Take me home.

You are my world.

Tonight we will become one.


	2. 15

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 15  
>Pen Name: maxandmo<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): ExB  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. ****Thanks to twilly for telling me the word skank was okay;)**

Yes, we were technically on a break, but nothing could have prepared me to see you in that skank's mouth.

You said you loved me; that you still do.

Can I ever get that image out of my head?

Do I want to?

You weren't touching her, but you let her touch you.

All of you.

A part of you that belonged to me.

All of you belonged to me.

I trusted you, yet a few words between us allowed _her_ to pleasure you.

You felt pleasure, and all I feel is pain.

How could you do that to us?


	3. 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 4: Messy Bed

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s): ExB

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Thanks to twilly for not making fun of my mushiness.**

Tangled sheets reminding me of the tangled limbs of our intertwined bodies.

I can still feel your touch; your scent lingers in the air.

Thoughts of our passionate night clouds my mind.

I feel myself blush as I notice the sweet soreness down below.

It's what I had waited for, and what I now crave more than anything else.

You make me whole, and without you I find it hard to breathe.

The hours tick by slowly as I wait for you to return to our oasis.

The room where I gave myself to you for the very first time.


	4. 17: Lick

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 17: Lick

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s): ExB

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Thanks to twilly for fixing some words:)**

I watch you lick the ice cream cone.

Who knew that taking care of a dripping dairy product could be so incredibly sexy?

Your hot, pink tongue is perfectly consuming the sweet, cool treat.

You look at me, and I'm trapped in your gaze; the treat now moving toward me.

Is it an offer or a challenge?

And then it is my turn to take a lick while watching the effect it has on you.

It's a look I recognize and recognize well. Desire pools in your eyes, but also in my thighs.

Can I be your sweet, cool treat?


	5. 3: Laundromat

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 3: Laundromat

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s): ExB

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Thanks twilly for teaching me how to spell laundromat.**

"You know, I've heard it feels really good for a girl if you sit on top while it's vibrating."

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," Edward said as he lifted his girl onto the washing machine.

Bella had always wondered what was so special about the spin cycle.

It only took a minute before she found out. "I think I might need to dry my now wet panties. Mind helping me out?"

He removed her wet bottoms, and dove headfirst into taking care of her other damp place. A lick, a finger, and then two, was all it took to finish her cycle.


	6. 13: Goodbye Summer 2011

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 13: Goodbye Summer 2011

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s): ExB

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Thanks to twilly for consistently reading my words.**

Shorter days, cooler nights; am I sure you're going to be alright?

Am I sure I'm going to be alright without you?

Different schools, different states; is it wrong to assume you'll wait?

I know I'll wait, there won't be anyone who can compare to you.

My love is honest and true, is it stupid to think of transferring schools?

I know I can't, and nor can you, we must be strong and let our love pull us through.

Until we meet under the bright blue sky, it'll be you that holds the binds that tie.

I love you, Isabella.


	7. 5: Snowy Tree

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 5: Snowy Tree

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s): ExB

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Thanks to twilly for keeping it real!**

Just as the television announces that the roads are closed, I feel a warmth like I've never experienced before. This is followed by a sharp pain that leaves me breathless.

I have a feeling tonight will be the most important in our lives so far. Hopefully, you are up for the challenge in more than one way.

I must remain calm. Freaking out isn't going to make it stop snowing.

You're anxious to meet us, aren't you, baby? I hug my belly and know that it's time.

"Edward," I yell, breaking the silence in our home. "_We_ need you downstairs."


	8. 1: Waving from Car

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 1: Waving from Car  
>Pen Name: maxandmo<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Jasper  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Thanks to Twilly.**

"Dude, are you really driving me around in your punch bug blue? Where did you even find this thing?"

"It's a classic. Do you want a hit of this shit or not?"

"Jazz, smoking dope while driving is so high school. You know I can't. Coach would beat my ass if I tested positive."

"Yeah, yeah, college boy. Did you see the swell of those waves today? Freaking rad, dude."

"So, are you just going to hang out in California surfing forever?"

"Edward, I have a job. I'm not some loser."

"How much do you charge for these t-shirts?"


	9. 2: Broken Wine Glass

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 2: Broken Wine Glass

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella & Renee

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Thanks to Twilly for helping me out with this one.**

Renee? Renee!

We knew there were issues.

We told her to stop, but she didn't listen.

We distanced ourselves because of it.

Her daughter, her son, and the man who used to be her husband; all forsaken for the drink.

My mother let the alcohol consume her.

A glass lies on the floor, broken like so many promises.

A broken glass for a broken woman.

Tell me I wasn't too late.

She needs to know I love her, that I care.

Sirens in the distance, and I'm hoping for a fresh start, a new beginning. It can't be the end.


	10. 12: Sitting Under Tree

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 12: Sitting in Tree

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s): ExB

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Twilly is the bomb-diggity.**

I sit here and watch you.

It sounds creepy, but it's not my fault you park under my tree.

I wonder what my brother would say about me lusting after his best friend.

I wonder if I care.

You look up and smirk.

What are you smiling at?

...

Do you think I don't know you're up there?

Why do you think I keep parking under the tree that leaves shit on my car?

I can see your outline, and I dream about it pressed up against me.

What would my best friend say, if he knew I wanted his sister?


	11. 25: Wedding Cake

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 25: Wedding Cake

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s): ExB

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Twilly is the Kriss to my Kross! *jump jump***

Five-hundred dollars for a cake.

It's what you wanted and now we have to cut it, and actually eat it.

It better be the best damn cake ever.

I was dared to smash it in your face.

Are they fucking crazy?

All I want to do is walk around and make sure everyone eats every last crumb when it's served.

I plaster a smile on my face and make the photographer take extra pictures of it.

We cut it, and place it gently into each other's mouths.

Watching you eat it is worth every penny.

Pure and unadulterated ecstasy.


	12. 18: Pitch

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 18: Pitch

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s): ExB

Rating:M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Twilly rocks my world.**

Your arms are glistening in the sunlight wet with perspiration.

Every movement you make shows the flexing of disciplined muscles.

The weight of the world rests on your shoulders; your face is a mask of concentration.

You're a well trained machine; time and money have been invested in you.

Except they don't know you like I do.

You're so much more.

You put everything you have into your last throw.

The pitch perfectly slides by the batter.

You've just won the World Series.

I see your eyes looking for something in the crowd.

They lock on mine, and you smile.


	13. 24:Man in Woods

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 24

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s): ExB

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: hetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Twilly owns me:)**

"Bella, wait! C'mon, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Edward, quit being such a girl. I've done this tons of times."

"Real nice, Bella. Swimming naked is really something to brag about."

"At least I can brag. You're halfway there, just get rid of those pants!"

"Fine, but it's your ass if I get eaten by some sea animal."

"Edward, if you hurry up, I promise that the only animal biting in the water will be me."

"Then I guess I better get my ass moving. Is the water cold?"

"Not cold enough to worry about _that_."


	14. 9: Friction

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 9: Friction

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s): ExB

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns the PG-13 version. Twilly called me a dirty h00r for this one.**

You push forward, and I spread open for you.

I feel myself stretch to accommodate you.

We are joined together as one, and I feel whole.

With each move you make, I'm about to come undone.

You slide in, and then out, faster and then slow.

This is what love feels like. I grasp your muscular ass pulling you closer.

We whisper 'I love you' in-between breathless moans.

You move your thumb creating perfect friction on my clit.

I let myself go, screaming your name, and at the same time, I feel you pulsating inside of me.

Sated. Us.


	15. 20: Vanish

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 20:Vanish

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s): ExB

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns this. Twilly made me fix this…a lot:)**

I look across the bar and see you grasping your hair in frustration.

You feel my eyes and meet my stare.

I feel the need to comfort you though we've never met.

You get up and walk out never looking back.

I don't hesitate to follow you to make sure you're alright.

I'm only seconds behind, yet you're gone.

It's as if you vanished into thin air.

I spend all of my time thinking about my beautiful stranger.

I sit at the bar every week waiting for you.

This time you're sitting, waiting, and when you see me you smile.


	16. 23: Hands on Foreheads

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 23

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s): ExB

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Go read Twilly's drabbles. They are really freaking good.**

"I'm sick. Do I feel hot? I'm hot. I have a fever. I know I have a fever. Feel my head."

"Edward, you are fine! You're not hot at all. Just because your mother got the flu, doesn't mean you will. Here, feel _my_ head."

"Shit, Bella. You're hot. Don't breathe on me. I don't want to get sick."

"Edward, you are a freak with a capital F. If I _was_ sick I'd be pissed that you're only worried about yourself! I'm hot because it's a hundred fucking degrees out here!"

"Geez, Bella. you don't have to be so mean."


	17. 10: Insipid

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt:10: Insipid

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s): ExB

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Twilly rocks my world. **

Life at the small ass school was getting on my nerves; same dull ass people, same shitty cafeteria food, same insipid, needy chicks.

Life at the small ass school sucked until you walked in. You created a buzz through out the building; a new sense of excitement. A new reason to smile as I walked in the door.

I had to make you mine. No one else could make me feel like you did by just simply saying my name.

Life at the small ass school sucked again when I found out it was your dad who arrested me last week.


	18. 6: Ambivalence

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 6: Amibivalence  
>Pen Name: maxandmo<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): ExB  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Twilly's bringing kinky back;)**

I fought a war.

You got lonely.

Thoughts of you got me through.

You turned to my best friend to get you through.

Too much wine was your excuse, but I know he got what he's always wanted; you.

Ambivalence.

I love you but I hate you.

He's my friend but my enemy.

Betrayal.

I'm fighting a different war.

I fight not to call you...or him.

I need to find another friend but I can't even think about finding another girl.

I need to leave.

I sign Edward A. M. Cullen on the dotted line.

Four more years away.


	19. 16: Lavish

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt:16: Lavish  
>Pen Name: maxandmo<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): ExB  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Twilly keeps me in check!**

We have money; a lot of it. It should make me happy, but it doesn't.

I want him to make me happy, but no matter how hard he tries, he doesn't.

Would I trade my lavish lifestyle for love? Even I don't know the answer to that.

My mind wonders to the love I had and lost. I wonder what life would've been like.

I think of you when I'm being intimate with him. It helps me enjoy it like I'm supposed to.

I gaze out at the party on our veranda, and I see_you_ serving our guests drinks.


	20. 19:Tingle

The Twilight Twenty-Five thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 19: Tingle

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s): E/B

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Thanks to twilly for pre-reading:)**

A slight touch. A tingle throughout my body.

It's forbidden. Maybe that's why it's so desirable.

He's older, but I'm mature for my age.

He's my dad's co-worker, but also an honorary member of my family.

I see him look at me and then look away. I know I'm getting under his skin.

I flirt, I prance around the house making sure I'm seen.

I make him blush with desire. I know he can't stay away much longer.

Finally he doesn't and we come together. All consuming.

Stolen moments. The want turns into need.

The lust turns into love.


	21. 14: Pictures

The Twilight Twenty-Five thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 14: Pictures

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s): E/B

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Thanks to twilly for pre-reading:)**

"Edward Cullen, I need you to stay after class."

"Sure, Professor Swan."

Shit, now what? My elective photography class is turning out to be a pain in the ass. The only thing making it alright is that my Professor is hot.

"Edward, I think you have potential, but you lack passion. Perhaps if you had something a little more interesting to photograph, you'd enjoy yourself."

She closes the door, and I see her hands move to her blouse. She undoes a few buttons, and then lets her hair down. My natural instinct is to pick up my camera.

Beauty.

Captured.


	22. 11: Worth Fighting For

The Twilight Twenty-Five thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 11: Worth Fighting For

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s): E/B

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Thanks to twilly for pre-reading:)**

He's safer than you.

You can destory me with a look; he can't touch me with one.

He will never hurt me; you already have.

You let me walk away without a fight as if you didn't even care.

If you truly wanted me, you would fight for me.

Did you ever really love me?

Being with him makes me feel loved even if I can't return his feelings.

Going the distance with him means distancing myself from you.

I don't want to do it, but I have to.

I need to move forward.

Safe is better than being alone.


	23. 7: Clandestine

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 7: Clandestine  
>Pen Name: maxandmo<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): ExB  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Thanks to Twilly for everything.**

Stolen moments that meant everything to me meant nothing to you.

You said I was the one; not her. Then why are you marrying her?

Our clandestine love affair was supposed to turn into the beginning of forever for us. Now you are promising your forever to someone else. If I can't have my forever with you, I don't want a forever at all.

I sit in the hotel room knowing you'll show up. By the time you get here I'll be gone, but holding your wedding invitation in my lifeless hands so you know why.

Will you even care?


	24. 21: Lifesaver

The Twilight Twenty-Five thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 21:Lifesafer

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s): E/B

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here: thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. Thanks to twilly for pre-reading:)**

My parents forced me to come on this vacation. I figured I could at least relax on deck with my iPod and eReader soaking up the sun.

A seven night cruise in paradise turned into the trip from hell. The weather sucked and the waters were rough causing mass seasickness. Everywhere you looked people were dropping like flies.

I searched high and low for a secluded spot to chill. The directory said there was a media room, and when I opened the door I was met with the hottest guy ever.

Maybe this trip was a good idea after all.


	25. 22: Butterfly

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 22

Pen Name: maxandmo

Pairing/Main Character(s): ExB

Rating: M

Photo prompts can be viewed here:

thetwilight25[dot]com/round-5/prompts

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Go read Twilly's drabbles. They are really freaking good..not to mention The Naughty Elf!**

You promised you'd come back to me. You broke your promise, just like the country you were fighting for broke you.

You're never coming back, and now I'm expected to carry on without you.

I'm just a shell of a person; my soul was buried with you.

I have a flag and a bunch of medals reflecting your honor. Is that what I'm supposed to give our children someday?

It was your job; your sworn duty, but we are the ones who have to live without you.

I'm being selfish, while your selfless acts saved many.

A true hero; a soldier.


End file.
